Memories
by kaileytmarie
Summary: TFP- A collection of oneshots focusing on Starscream and his Trine. I had so much fun writing the flashbacks for Seekers past, I decided to continue with a few stand alone memories.
1. Rust

**Basically, I loved writing flashbacks for Seekers Past so much that I decided to start writing out whatever idea popped into my head. So this will be a series of onshots focusing on Starscream and his Trine. I might use other characters. I might not. Some might go together. Some probably won't. We'll see how this goes. ;)**

* * *

><p>"SCREAMER!"<p>

Starscream's optics snapped open. He pushed himself to his struts, knocking over a few vials of energon he had been experimenting with earlier in the day. He must have fallen into recharge while he was working.

"SCREAMEEEEEEER!"

Starscream looked around the room frantically. No sign of life. Where was-

"SCREAMER, HELP!"

The Seeker bolted through the door, wings twitching nervously. "Skywarp! Where are you?"

"SCREAMER-SCREAMER-SCREAMER-SCREAMER, HURRY!"

Starscream ran down the hall, checking every room he passed. No sign of his wing mate.

"STARSCREAM!"

Skywarp never used his real name. Something had to be wrong. "Skywarp! Answer me!"

He stopped running and closed his optics. Focusing, he forced his system to slow and his wings to stop twitching. He focused on his spark and, more specifically, on his bond. He allowed his thoughts to fade and simply listened to the pulsing of his spark.

His optics shot open and he bolted back in the direction he'd come from.

Two turns to the left and down a small flight of stairs later he arrived at the entrance to his Trine's personal quarters.

"Skywarp!"

"STARSCREAM! MAKE HIM LEAVE ME ALONE!" The teleporter had a single stasis cuff hanging from his left arm and had seemingly flipped all of their berths over to create some sort of fort to keep someone away.

But who could have Skywarp so scared?

"It's alright, Starscream," came a low, tired and completely un-amused voice from beside him.

Starscream turned to see his other wing mate leaning against the wall beside the door. He had the shadow of a scowl on his face as he stared at the youngest of the three.

"Thundercracker? What is going on?" The tri-colored Seeker could feel his previous panic fading as an all too familiar sense of irritation set in.

"Took Warp to the Medic for his routine checkup."

"And?"

"Rust."

Starscream gawked. "That's it?" He glared at his purple and black wing mate. "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A SPARK ATTACK OVER A LITTLE RUST?!"

Unbelievable. No. Completely believable! This was Skywarp after all.

"It could be cosmic rust!" the teleporter wailed.

"It's not cosmic rust," Thundercracker deadpanned.

"TC wants to execute me!"

"I'm not gonna execute you."

"Shame," Starscream mumbled. Only Thundercracker heard. He raised an optic ridge at his wing leader.

"Look at him, Screamer! He's out for energon!"

Starscream looked at his bored brother and shrugged. "He looks normal to me."

"He tried to stab me!"

This time Starscream was the one raising an optic ridge.

Thundercracker sighed. "We've been over this, Warp. I wasn't trying to stab you, I was just trying to help you with your meds. The Doc bot said you had to melt the rust with some low grade acid and then buff it out."

Skywarp shrieked and cowered behind his makeshift fort. "See! Now he wants to melt me!"

Starscream crossed his arms. "I suppose the stasis cuff was to keep him from warping?"

"Yep."

The Trine leader rolled his optics. "I'll hold him down."

* * *

><p>Skywarp scratched at the spot on his wing, slightly disgusted by the brown flakes falling from his plating.<p>

Thundercracker slapped his servo. "Stop scratching. You'll only make it worse."

Skywarp glared at him a moment, then smiled brightly. "Can I have another energon treat?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You've had enough."

The purple and black Seeker frowned. After his brothers had attacked him and tried to melt off his wing with acid, they had taken to attempting to quell his frantic thrashing and yelling with energon treats and a gentle wing waxing. Now he sat between them on the edge of their personal terrace, watching as they each poured themselves into whatever data they were reading.

Skywarp turned to his wing leader. "Can we go flying now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not until your wing is healed."

Stupid rust.

Skywarp grinned and threw his arms around his wing leader. "Please?" he asked sweetly.

Starscream grabbed Skywarp's face and gave it a good shove, never taking his optics off his reading. He was used to Skywarp's begging tactics and was resolved to resist them no matter what.

The purple and black Seeker smirked. He knew Starscream would play it tough, but he was a pro at cracking his Trine. He glanced at his other wing mate and winked, nodding his head toward the open sky.

Thundercracker looked out over the city, suddenly sharing Skywarp's desire to feel the wind on his wings. He shrugged and looked past his smirking brother to Starscream. "Please?" he crooned, mimicking Skywarp.

Starscream glanced at him out of the corner of his optic. "Seriously?"

Skywarp jumped up and ran to Starscream's other side while his blue counterpart scooted closer. They laid their helms over on his shoulders, optics wide and bright. They smiled innocently at him, receiving only a venomous glare in return.

"You two are pathetic."

"Please?" Their voices harmonized in a sickly sweet kind of way.

Starscream rolled his optics. "Don't take his side, Thundercracker. You know he shouldn't be flying with an injured wing."

Thundercracker sat up. "Rust won't throw him off too much."

Starscream tried desperately to keep his focus on his data pad.

Skywarp saw him breaking down and grinned. "Don't you wanna show me up where everyone can see you, Screamer?"

Starscream's grip on his pad tightened. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

But the weather was perfect for flying.

No!

"Please?" they chorused again.

Starscream growled, though he couldn't stop his smile from forming. He tossed the data pad over his shoulder, pushed himself off his perch, transformed in free-fall and shot straight up into the air.

Thundercracker grinned and Skywarp laughed as they followed suit, quickly claiming their places at Starscream's right and left wing.

Starscream mumbled to himself about how he didn't get enough respect, but all his Trine mates knew were the euphoric waves rippling through their bond as they dove and spun through the air.

Skywarp shot forward, bumping Starscream's wing with his own.

The tri-colored Seeker's spark pulsed faster as it received a jolt of warm, jubilance.

"Were you really worried, Screamer?"

Thundercracker tapped his other wing as they soared.

Starscream smiled internally.

"You two are idiots."


	2. Cold Shoulder

**Basically, I imagine Skywarp being jealous of anyone who gets more attention than him from his Trine and I imagine Starscream being slightly protective of his small circle of friends and I imagine Thundercracker being done with everything in life. And then there's Skyfire who just gets caught in the middle.**

* * *

><p>Skyfire shifted uncomfortably under the sidelong glances he received from passing Seekers. He realized that scientists such as himself did not belong in the Seekers' central hub, but he had been invited by Starscream to be given a tour of the place for a report he was writing. The only problem was that Starscream was nowhere to be found.<p>

Had it been any other Seeker, Skyfire would have thought nothing of the absence and simply returned to his assignment back in his own lab, but Starscream and himself had grown to enjoy each other's company over the years and Skyfire knew that his friend would not pass up a chance to gather his own information from Skyfire, being the science buff he was. That being said, to be waiting for Starscream for such a long time without hearing any word from him had begun to trouble the scientist in training.

He attempted to reach the Seeker over a private frequency he had been given, but found no answer. Something just wasn't right.

"Hey, Skyfire."

The jet-former jumped at the sudden and unexpected voice coming from behind him. "Oh," he said, turning around and collecting himself. "Hello, Skywarp. How are you doing today?"

Skywarp smiled at him, though the expression was obviously forced, and looked around the room as if expecting someone to appear from the walls. "You looking for Starscream?"

Skyfire knew that Skywarp had never liked him, but he couldn't help wondering if it would be so difficult to at least try to mask the venom in his voice.

"I am," was the scientist's simple answer.

"Hm." Skywarp shoved him out of the way and began walking toward a door at the far end of the room. "C'mon," he demanded.

Skyfire followed quickly, marveling at how fast these lithe Seekers could be when they were focused and determined.

Wait.

Though he had not had the privilege of spending time getting to know Starscream's Trine, he had certainly heard enough about them to understand that when Skywarp was focused it was not a good thing. He slowed his pace, watching as the purple and black flier put more and more distance between them.

Skyfire's servo twitched in anticipation.

Starscream said his wingmate was the master of mischief, concoctor of chaos and prince of pranks. He took nothing seriously and had a scheme in everything.

Starscream had once told him never to allow Skywarp to take him away from a group of witnesses.

"You comin' or not?" Skywarp asked, standing by a door with his arms crossed and his pede tapping against the floor.

Skyfire looked around. There was no one else around. He could hear no sounds emanating from the next room. He felt his servos begin to shake and tried to still them.

He was standing in an empty corridor with only a few doors placed few and far between. There were no windows here, which was odd for the Seekers, and he couldn't help feeling that Skywarp had a gleam of sadism in the way he was staring him down.

"Well?" the Seeker asked again.

Skyfire rubbed the back of his helm. "You know, if Starscream doesn't have time today, maybe I should just go back to my studies."

Skywarp rolled his optics. "I'm not gonna eat you, idiot. Quit acting like a Newspark and just come with me."

The scientist hesitated a moment, then slowly made his way back to the purple and black's side.

Skywarp smirked up at him.

Skyfire cringed.

"This way, dork face." Skywarp hopped through the doorway and waited.

Skyfire watched him carefully. He stepped through and was startled when the door slid shut behind him.

Skywarp laughed and bolted across the small room and out another door.

The room was little more than a closet. Skyfire heard the doors seal and looked up to see small tubes slide out of the ceiling.

His optics widened in horror.

* * *

><p>"Skywarp, Thundercracker, have you seen Skyfire? He was supposed to meet me in the rec. room almost a joor ago."<p>

The purple and black Seeker looked up at his tri-colored triplet and smirked. "Aww, did Screamy's friend bail on him?"

Starscream glared at him.

Thundercracker, who was amazed when Skywarp had bounded into their personal quarters and asked to play a strategy game with him, and was now beginning to understand why, looked up from where he was about to move one of his pawns and asked, "What did you do?"

Skywarp shrugged. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"You're you," the blue mech deadpanned.

Starscream's glare intensified. "Skywarp?" he asked in a disturbingly calm voice. "Where is Skyfire?"

The teleporter leaned back in his seat with a smirk. He picked up a game piece and flicked it into a new position. "I'm gonna get you, TC."

Starscream clenched and unclenched his servo, talons poised dangerously. His wings lifted as high as they could and his optics narrowed to slits as he imagined them boring holes into Skywarp's helm.

The teleporter flinched at the pangs of hatred ripping through his share of the bond, but maintained a calm demeanor nonetheless.

Thundercracker groaned, slamming his head on the table before him and shorting out the game.

"Hey!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"Do we really hafta do this today, Warp?" came the muffled response.

Skywarp shrugged. "Fine. If you really don't want to play with me, I guess I'll just find someone else." He picked up the datapad that had been projecting their game and turned to leave the room. "YEOW!"

Starscream's talons dug into the sensitive plating of his Trine mate's wing. "You're not leaving until you tell me what you did!" he spat.

**"Attention, Elite Trine Alpha Seven: Seeker Commander Starscream is to report to Med-bay immediately. Repeat. Starscream to Med-bay this instant."**

Starscream did not loosen his grip on his brother as the message played over the speakers for all of Air Command to hear. If anything, his grip tightened. He stormed toward the door, dragging a whimpering Skywarp with him and shot a look at Thundercracker, demanding him to follow.

The thunderer shook his helm and sighed before rising and falling in line with his Commander.

As they sped through the halls, Skywarp tried desperately to pry Starscream's talons out of his wing, but his efforts were futile. Though Starscream was the smallest of the three, he was persistent and determined to accomplish whatever he set his mind to. If that meant ripping of someone's wing, he would find a way to do it.

Once or twice Skywarp looked back at his blue brother in a silent plea for help, but the most he would receive was an un-amused scowl or a frustrated huff.

He tried asking Starscream to let him just warp the three of them to the Med-bay. It would be faster, after all, but Starscream would have none of it. He would dig his talons in a little deeper a grin wickedly as he dragged Skywarp along behind them.

It took forever to get to the Med-bay when walking, but once they had finally reached it, Skywarp was more than relieved. He giggled excitedly, knowing that he could get ahold of a numbing agent for his wing hopefully warp away before Starscream really got mad at him.

"Ah, Starscream," the orange Medic greeted. "The strangest thing happened today. One of my students when to the storage rooms to retrieve some supplies for me and ended up coming back with the body of a strange mech encased in ice."

Starscream shot Skywarp a dirty look.

The Medic didn't notice. "Honestly, we had no idea who he was until we did some digging and found out that you had invited someone into Air Command for an educational tour." He gestured for them to follow as he headed for a stasis chamber on the right side of the room. "We assume this is that mech, but we wanted you to verify his identification. Naturally, we'll have to explain to his superiors how and why he was found frozen. Actually, it looks like someone sealed him into one of the storage units and then dumped a myriad of cooling agents on him. He probably wasn't supposed to end up frozen, only cold." He glanced back at the Seeker Trine, yellow optics landing on Skywarp for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to know who would have had the motive to do such a thing, would you?"

Skywarp shrugged. "No clue."

Thundercracker moaned, covering his face with his servo and Starscream growled.

The orange bot tapped the side of the stasis chamber before reaching out to pull Starscream's talons out of Skywarp's wing. "Would you please check for identification?"

Starscream looked at the frozen face of his friend, wings twitching, and nodded. "That's Skyfire." He looked at the Medic—whose name he could not remember to save his life—warily. "Will he be okay?"

The Medic nodded, attending to Skywarp's wound. "His vitals are stable. We'll thaw him out and give him a good, long powerdown and he'll be fine."

Starscream nodded, looking back at Skyfire. His face had been frozen with his mouth hanging open and his optics wide in fear. He felt guilty for being late to their meeting.

"What's wrong, Screamer?" Skywarp asked with a grin. "Is your bestie giving you the cold shoulder?"

"That's it!" the tri-colored Seeker growled, lunging at the teleporter.

Thundercracker looked at the Medic tiredly. "Hope you're not too busy, Doc. Looks like you'll have another couple patients pretty soon."

Starscream clawed at Skywarp and the purple and black sliced right back.

The Medic nodded slowly, watching the scene play out. "You'd almost think the two of them don't get along."

Thundercracker shook his helm. "With friends like those, who needs enemies?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go.<strong>


End file.
